Imaging tissue can be useful for a variety of applications. For instance, when a physician or other medical professional is investigating internal tissue characteristics or carrying out medical procedures on internal tissue, images of the tissue can be very helpful. Many such approaches are carried out using catheters or other similar tools that assist in interacting with the tissue.
Many tissue-related procedures involve heart tissue. One such procedure involves ablation, which can be carried out to isolate electrical signals in a patient's heart. A physician performing an ablation procedure may use the tip of a catheter to selectively burn, or ablate, areas and lines of tissue. However, such an approach can be challenging as imaging the tissue for analysis of the procedure or guidance during the procedure can be insufficient. As such, there is a potential to inaccurately perform the procedure, such as inadvertently leaving gaps in desired ablation patterns/lines. Gaps in the ablation procedure can lead to a failure to stop arrhythmias. These and other procedures with heart and other types of tissue benefit from visualization and analysis/differentiation, such as for visualization of heart wall features for accurate implementation and verification of ablation procedures and determination of the health of heart tissue. However, this visualization remains challenging.